


this too shall pass

by apolliades



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Drabble, M/M, poor bastards don't know what's waiting for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolliades/pseuds/apolliades
Summary: "What did they do to you?"





	this too shall pass

Under cover of darkness and the men asleep, Steve touches the cut beneath Bucky’s eye, gently but not gently enough that he doesn’t flinch. Under his thumb Steve feels heat from the wound, swollen and tender.

“What did they do to you?”

Bucky doesn’t look at him. His face is strained, jaw tight, eyes restless.

“I don’t know. I don’t remember.”

“Nothing?”

“Not much.” And what he does he can’t yet repeat. “Sometimes I could hardly remember my name.”

“Bucky—”

He puts his hand over Steve’s. “It’s alright.” He smiles; he thinks what he says is true. “It’s over now.”


End file.
